


Happier

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: You look happier.I guess I'm just not the reason anymore.





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexia247](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexia247/gifts).



I'm happy, Jacob. I'm _so_ happy. Edward and Renesmee are everything I've ever dreamed of and more. The gods must have smiled down upon me when they created such perfect, loving people for me. I suppose you were right, when you told me that I wasn't cold and heartless, just that I only chose who I loved very carefully. And I did. I did. I did. Every day I gaze at the sky, and I smile, for eternity is perfect for me.

But I know you weren't happy with my choice. You weren't happy with me, either. You were hurt and betrayed and heartbroken, screaming at the fates about gods and monsters; you gave me more than I deserved, and more than I gave you credit for, but Jacob, we were never meant to be. I could never have betrayed my absent heart to save my pathetic human life. You would have been easy as breathing, but I didn't want to breathe, Jacob. I want challenges and struggles and actually putting in work for a love to work out, I want to wander around the world and explore with someone beside me. Not staying in the reservation, birthing future werewolves, baking cookies and muffins for your pack brothers, arguing with you over hot water. I never wanted a human life, a human forever. You never understood that, and I never realized you never would. I'm just sorry it took both of us so long to realize that.

You look happier. You really do. You run around with the one and only Leah Clearwater - _charming_ woman she would be, if she wasn't harping on at me every four seconds. But she's right for you, because she's tired too, and she wanted to rest and stay for you. She has her own style of encouraging and loving you, which I disapprove of, but I suppose it isn't my business. And I'm happy for you, even if I'm a little pissed that I'm not the reason anymore. (I guess some parts of me never changed.) You're still my sunshine, it's just that I'm no longer your moon. Leah Clearwater is. But I'm not that selfish girl you fell in love with anymore, Jacob. I've grown and matured. I know that staying with Renesmee and I would only have dragged you down, broken you apart. And I don't want that. I love you, I really do, but I don't want to stay with you forever.

Now we're both happy. And for all that I nag about Leah, Jacob, I must send her a thank-you card one day (even if I know she will just rip it up). She did what I couldn't, she helped you to mature and become a man. Not the boy that I now know I kept you as. She makes you happy, and I cannot hate her for that. I just wish, sometimes, that I could have made you happy too.


End file.
